Ghetsis/Anime/Main
Ghetsis is the head of Team Plasma, and the main antagonist of the Best Wishes! Season 2: Episode N arc. He debuted in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!, where he was seen briefly contacting Colress via a hologram communicator. He and Colress discussed the current status of the Pokémon control experiment, and when , , and Looker approached Team Plasma's laboratory, Ghetsis ordered Colress to turn the experimental Pokémon loose on them. He appeared again, this time in person, in Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation!. He was seen contacting Colress for an update on his Pokémon control experiment. Later, Ghetsis spoke to several s, who were spying on the excavations made at the as well as looking for and conducting the mysterious "Project G" and "Project F". In Secrets From Out of the Fog!, Ghetsis was seen discussing his plans with Colress and Aldith. He was also seen in flashbacks to N's past, in which he raised N alongside Anthea and Concordia and wild Pokémon. In a later flashback, a ceremony he led in N's Castle involving N and the Seven Sages was interrupted by , infuriating him. He briefly appeared in Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!, where he met with Colress, Aldith and Barret via hologram and revealing the existence of the Light Stone to them. He briefly appeared via a communicator Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals! before arriving at the White Ruins in Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony!. With his followers having subdued Team Plasma's enemies, Ghetsis took the Light Stone and placed it on a pedestal in the ruins, then used his staff to initiate the ritual leading to Reshiram's awakening. In What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!, Ghetsis successfully summoned Reshiram and, with the help of Colress's machine, took control of it. Despite turning it on his enemies, however, he lost control of Reshiram when Colress's machine was destroyed. Ultimately, he was arrested by Looker along with the rest of his followers. Pokémon Escaped Ghetsis first summoned this in a ceremony two years prior to the events in the anime. However, his plan to control it failed, as his goals led Reshiram to become enraged and destroy Team Plasma's mansion before flying away. These events were recounted by N in a flashback in Secrets From Out of the Fog!. In Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony!, N surrendered the Light Stone to Team Plasma in exchange for Colress releasing Ash's Pikachu from his control. Ghetsis then arrived at the White Ruins and initiated the ceremony, resulting in Reshiram's resurrection in What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!. This time, Ghetsis had Colress use his Pokémon Control Device on Reshiram, placing it under Team Plasma's control. Ghetsis ordered it to go on a rampage, turning its power on both his enemies and his own followers, but when Pikachu fought Colress's control and shocked it, Reshiram began to regain its free will. Reshiram helped Pikachu destroy the machine, freeing all the controlled Pokémon, but then went on an even more violent rampage, stopping only when N managed to talk it down. Ghetsis still refused to admit defeat, however, admonishing Reshiram for disobeying him. After Ghetsis was captured along with the other members of Team Plasma, N came to understand Reshiram's motivations, and it departed peacefully.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |color2= |ja=相沢正輝 Masaki Aizawa |en=Bill Rogers |fi=Pasi Ruohonen |es_eu=Gabriel Jiménez |es_la=Dan Osorio |pt_br=Tatá Guarnieri |pl=Miłogost Reczek}}